


I Want It All

by haiming



Category: Haim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiming/pseuds/haiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle, Este and Alana are having a girls night. They go out and Danielle meets a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you like :)
> 
> If anyone wants more, please tell me. Otherwise i wont make a new chapter.

Danielle put the guitar down. Someone was knocking on the front door, so she got up and walked through the hallway. She opened the door and found, not so much to her surprise, Este waiting outside. 

“Is Alana here?” Este asked.

“No, I thought she was with you” Danielle said. 

They went inside and Danielle was just about to close the door behind her, when she heard a familiar voice shouting.

“Wait! Don’t close the door!” the voice yelled.

It was Alana. 

“Heeeey, what’s up Alanzo?” Este almost shouted. 

It was their first night together after coming home from the UK. They were going to play a few songs, have some dinner and then go out. 

 

~——————~

Danielle walked up to the bar and ordered 6 tequila shots. As she was waiting for the bartender to prepare a little tray with it all on, she noticed the girl next to her smiling at her. _Her lips looked really soft. I could just kiss them_ , Danielle thought. She came back to reality, when she realised the bartender was yelling at her. She took the little tray and as she left the bar, it was almost as if she could almost hear the girl say bye. Danielle sat down at the table where Este and Alana was waiting. She couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s going on? Why are you smiling so much?” Alana eagerly asked.

“Nothing. There was just this girl smiling to me at the bar.”

Este was looking up and at the same time kinda punching Alana, as there was a girl standing behind Danielle just looking at them. 

“Can we help you with anything?” Este said, being all protective.

Danielle turned around and saw that it was the girl from the bar. She stood up.

“Wanna go dance?” The girl asked.

“Yeah sure, why not. Let me just drink this shot” 

 

Danielle hadn’t drinken that much, but she could feel her body getting heavier and heavier, as she moved it along with the beat of the music. The girl from the bar put her hands around Danielle’s neck, put her head next to her ear and asked for her name.

“I’m Danielle!” Danielle screamed. The music was so fucking loud, you could barely hear a thing.

“Love your name! I’m Courtney!” She shouted back.

Danielle gave her an awkward smile and they continued dancing.

“Wait here” Courtney said and left Danielle, who didn’t really catch what she said.

Courtney came back after a while with two drinks in her hands. Danielle took one of them and thanked her. She downed the whole drink in one go.

“Wanna get outta here?” Danielle shouted with a hoarse voice.

“Hell yeah!” Courtney shouted back.

Danielle took her hand and lead them through the crowd and outside to the street. As soon as they were out Courtney pushed Danielle up against the wall and began kissing her. Danielle couldn’t resist kissing her back. She were so hot.

"I live just around the corner, wanna go there?" Courtney asked

“Yeah"

 

The light didn’t work in the hall, so Courtney struggled to find the lock. Danielle didn't have patience for that, so she grabbed the key and quickly found the lock and opened the door. She threw the keys on the floor and pushed Courtney up against the wall. They hit the light switch and the lights turned on. 

She looked at Courtney, who were laughing and smiled at her. Courtney walked into the kitchen and Danielle followed her. 

"Do you want something? I have leftovers, water, bread, salad?”

“What leftovers do you have?”

“Uhm, let’s see. I have some Thai curry dish and some vegetable soup, but to be honest I’m just gonna throw the soup out. I made that yesterday for lunch." Courtney said, while searching the refrigerator.

“Okay, well I’ll take the Thai dish.”

“Okay. I’ll just heat it up.”

Danielle left the kitchen and walked into the living room. There was a big sofa, which were perfect to cuddle someone in. As soon as she had sat down, Courtney came into the room with two plates. She put them down on the table in front of the sofa and went into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. 

“I only have one blanket. I hope you don’t mind sharing it.” Courtney said with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle wakes up at Courtney's apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but I'll try and post a new chapter on monday. Please comment and click kudos if you like :)

Danielle opened her eyes slowly. She could feel Courtney’s chest rise and fall. She began stroking Courtney’s cheek, which caused her to wake up. She looked at Danielle, who was smiling at her. Danielle trailed her fingers along Courtney’s collarbones, while Courtney stroked her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah it was all right. How about you?" 

"I slept wonderfully."

Danielle remembers, that she never texted Este and Alana, that she had left. They had probably figured it out, but she wanted to call them just to make sure they were all right.

She had first called Este, but she hadn't picked up so she had called Alana. She hadn't picked up either, which made Danielle worry. They always picked up when she called.

"Whats up? Did you talk to them?" Courtney asked

"No, neither of them picked up the phone."

"Oh well. Are you leaving then?"

"Yeah, I should go and see if they're all right. I don’t usually just leave them like that, without telling at least." Danielle said.

“Before you leave then, can I have your number? I would really love to see you again.” Courtney said.

“Yeah sure, I’ll write it down for you.” She grabbed the pen and paper, which was on the table next to her.

When she was done she turned to Courtney, who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to a kiss.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Courtney said.

 

Danielle got in the taxi and told the driver where to drive her. The radio was playing; a bit too loud on top of the hangovers. A new song began, first some familiar drums, then the vocals. The taxi driver turned up the volume.

 

_“Never thought that I would grow so old of seeing the gold_

_Still I never want it to go_

_I would hold it up to my cold heart”_

 

“Can you please switch channel?”

“Why? You don’t like the song?” The taxi driver said.

“Just put on another channel.”

“Okay then. It’s still a good song though.”

“I know. I just don’t want to listen to my voice right now.” Danielle said. She regretted saying it as soon as the words passed her lips.

The taxi driver looked at her and said, with a trait of surprise in his voice, 

“Oh my!”

 

Danielle knocked on the door. It was Alana who opened. She looked really tired and wasted. One eye was closed and the other were barely open.

“Hey.” Alana said.

“Hey. Is Este here with you?”

“Yeah, she’s still sleeping. How was your night?”

“It was all right. How about you? Did you guys stay out late?” Danielle asked.

“We had quite a few drinks. Actually we just got home like an hour ago.”

“Wow. I’ll just come back later then. Just text me when you are up.”

 

Danielle put the keys in the lock and went inside. She put her stuff on the little drawer in the hallway. She stood in front of her bed and let herself fall down. She wrapped herself in the sheets, and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle tells Alana and Este what happened that night with Courtney.  
> Courtney calls Danielle and wants to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since last time i posted, I had exams and then school got busy.. But I'm back and I'll try and write next chapter as soon as possible ! 
> 
> Please comment and click kudos if you like it :)

Danielle suddenly woke up. She looked at her phone and saw that she had only been asleep for about 20 minutes. She felt restless. She went into the living room and looked out her window. The sun was shining, just like always in California.

She picked up her guitar, sat down and started playing some random chords. She grabbed a pen and paper and began to write the chords down. She started humming a melody, and found the notes on the guitar.

The phone rang and startled Danielle, making her almost jump up from the chair. She couldn’t be bothered to get up, so she just let the machine get it. 

“Heey, this is Danielle. I’m probably playing guitar, so please leave a message and I’ll try and get back to you.” *biiiip*.

“Hi Danielle, Courtney here. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe, like go out and get somethine to drink? Anyways, just call me back. Bye.”

Danielle got up and walked to over to the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, she heard a door open, hitting the wall loudly and then someone calling out her name. It was Este and Alana. _Of course_ , she thought.  


 

Este opened the refrigerator, to see if Danielle had some water. She had a really bad headache. She took a bottle and walked into the livingroom, where the others were sitting.

“Soo, tell us what happened last night!” Alana said, hoping that something exciting had happened.

“Nothing really happened, I mean all we did was just sleep actually. I wanna know what you guys did last night!” Danielle said.

“Hey, you don’t get off so easily! We’ll tell you what we did, when you tell what happened with you and that mysterious girl! I don’t believe one second that nothing happened, I know you too well Danielle.” Este insisted.

“Okay, you got me! Well, we had barely come out of the bar, before she began kissing me.”

“And you didn’t kiss her back!?!” Alana shouted.

“Wait wait wait, I was just about to say that I couldn’t resist doing it! Okay well after that, we went home to her place and I was about to kiss her when I accidently pushed her up against the wall and hit the light switch, so the lights turned on. I’m pretty sure I went completely red in my face, out of embarrassment!”

The phone started ringing before Danielle could say anymore. 

“Hello?” She said.

“Danielle?” 

“Yeah, this is she.”

“Hi, it’s Courtney.”

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry I just left this morning.” Danielle said and left the room, as she could see the smiles on Este and Alana’s faces grow bigger and bigger.

“That’s okay, don’t worry. Listen, can you meet up in an hour? There's somethine I wanna talk to you about. Preferably face to face.”

“Yeah sure. Where do you wanna meet?”

“Pinot? The café on 5th st.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there in an hour.”

 

Danielle got into her car and drove towards the café. As she got nearer it, she started looking for a parking spot. There wasn’t any as usual. _Typical,_ she thought. She kept looking for one, while driving around the area where the café was. She spotted one. _Finally_. She parked the car and stepped out into the sun. She had found a spot just around the corner, so she arrived at the café just in time.

As Danielle went inside, she began looking around to see if Courtney had arrived before her. She went up to the bar and ordered an ice coffee; the heat made it near impossible to drink something hot. When she had gotten her coffee, she went outside to see of she had walked past Courtney. There she was. Sitting in the shadow with a blue drink. She didn’t look very happy. As Danielle got closer and could see into her deep green eyes, it looked as though she had been crying. _Fuck_ , she tought.

Danielle put her glass on the table and sat down opposite Courtney.

“Hey.” Danielle said subtly; her voice was still a bit hoarse from the night before.

“Hi.” 

They were both silent. They just looked at each other. After a little while Danielle finally said something

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“We can’t see each other.” Courtney said and added, “even though I want to.”

She regretted saying the last words, but at the same time she was glad she had said it.

Danielle didn’t know how to react. She just stared into the air.


End file.
